Justified
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: At last, i have finally posted the sequel to Red X Rising! Robin is now facing the consequinces of murdering Red X, and the outcome is bleek. The possibility of being forced to never be a hero again, ever. Read for the full story. Read Red X rising if you haven't yet, otherwise none of this will make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know that by now you are all waiting to kill me, and I understand that. However I have an excuse for my absence, life happened. Basically it was a series of events that I'm not going to go into detail about. The point is that I'm back and posted this, so sit, read, and enjoy. Also, every one, thank my Beta reader, Juniper Night. So without further ado, Justified.**

He sat there, in the middle of the court room, all eyes on him. The cold, disapproving stares from the judge and jury, the shocked and mortified ones from the crowd, and worst of all, the disappointed ones from Bruce and Alfred. He didn't care about the people behind him, or the people judging his fate, only about who he had failed, and who he had disappointed. He had failed his friends, his family. He had let them die, to be murdered, all because he had gotten scared. He had disappointed Bruce, who was disguised as Batman at the moment. The man who had saved him, who had raised him like his own son, the man who had trained him to save people, a man he still feared and respected. He had let down every person he cared about, whom he had known for years, in the few seconds he was controlled by his rage. So maybe he belonged here, in this cold, confining room, in this steel chair. Maybe he belonged in a cell along with all the other criminals he had locked away; maybe he was no better than they were.

"Let this session of Gotham's court commence." Rang the gruff voice of the elderly judge as he banged the gavel and caused everyone in the court to jump into their seats. And so it began, the presenting of evidence, the arguments of why he had done what he had, and what should the punishment be. He just sat there, staring at his feet feeling depressed. He was then called up to the accused chair to answer some questions. The man questioning him was appointed on behalf of the city, Mr. R.J. Ludvick. He had emigrated here from Russia and had made a name for himself by being an excellent lawyer. He stared at Robin like a fox before its wounded prey. He began to talk in a thick Russian accent.

"See here, Gotham. Your beloved Boy Wonder is on trial for murder; yes that's right, murder. Now I know this has come to a shock for us all, including myself, but it is my duty to pursue the truth, so" he turned and looked straight at Robin, an evil grin on his face.

"Did you intentionally kill the villain formerly known as Red X?"

"Yes." That was all Robin had to say, it was the truth. He had meant to kill him; he had meant to take his life.

"Well, well, well, that's as good as a confession. He just admitted in front of everyone in here that he intentionally murdered that man." The look on Ludvick's face was one of victory, he had won again. He had just put Robin behind bars.

"Wait!" Came a high pitched squeak. A little old lady stepped to the front. She seemed to be at least eighty years old, if not older.

"I would like to hear the whole story. How did everything start?" This brought a scowl to Ludvick's face.

"We do not need to hear the story, he has already confessed." Ludvick hissed. He was turning a slight shade of red; this caused Robin to force himself to not smile. Apparently the great Ludvick couldn't take it when he was challenged with something that might stop him from winning.

"Actually" The judge said "if the jury desires to hear the story, then the story must be heard." Now, Robin thought, he might be able to stay out of prison. He began to explain how everything had started, how he had watched so many of his friends die. How he had been overcome with rage and finally just couldn't take it. How he had snapped and attacked and killed Red X. He watched the faces of everyone in the room change as he told the story, the shock changing to horror and disgust, and then finally to pity. They saw what he had gone through, what he had endured before he snapped. The sorrow, the pain, and the depression he had endured. He could see that most of the people in the crowd and jury felt sorry for him, a few were even crying. He gave Ludvick a grin; he had just hopefully saved himself from jail.

"Well, that was a very interesting story." The judge said. "But now it is time for the jury to decide what sort of punishment you deserved." The judge didn't look like he agreed with what Robin had done, even though he had gone through everything he had. His smoky grey eyes said as much when he stared at Robin. The jury members were whispering among themselves. It only took them a few minutes for them to decide, but for Robin it felt like eternity. Thirteen people deciding his fate, his future as a hero. It was a little funny to him. He had faced mutant slime monsters, psycho killers, even the Brother Hood of Evil, yet this was the most fear he had ever felt in his entire life. When the short woman who had asked to hear his story began to speak, Robin was listening to every word.

"We, as the jury, have come to a decision. We believe that Robin should not be put in jail," This brought waves relief to Robin. He had beaten Ludvick, he had avoided jail, and this was the best he had felt in a long time. "However" the lady continued, "we do not believe he should get off scot free. We believe he should give up the life of a hero. That means he must join society as a regular citizen. He does not have to reveal his true identity, but he must no longer be a hero." That sent Robin's spirits plummeting; he had to give up the life of a hero. He had to give up the life he had lived for so long, the life he enjoy so much. He was now wishing he had gone to jail. He was young, he could even bulk up in jail and then return to the life of a hero, but this was like ending his life.

"Now hold on!" Rang the dark voice of Batman.

"What do you want?" Growled the gravelly voice of the judge.

"I don't believe that Robin's punishment is fair. You can't just take away the only life he has lead for almost seven years without a completely justifiable reason."

"So are you saying that murder is not a good reason for punishing him?" The judge roared. "Because if you are, then you sir, are a very messed up person."

"I never said that murder wasn't a good reason for punishment, I said that forcing Robin from his life style that never harmed any innocent lives is not a good idea. I remember that the last person that happened to ended up becoming a very deadly mercenary. We wouldn't want that happening again, now would we?" Batman's tone had a knowing tone to it, as if he knew how to manipulate the judge to get what he wanted.

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" the judge huffed.

"I suggest that you place him under twenty-four seven watch from other hero's for a while until the Justice League has had a chance to decide if his actions were justified."

"And just how long will it take for the Justice League to decide, hmmmmm?" The judge inquired.

"Between two and three months, that should be sufficient time. If we do not believe his actions were justifiable then we will force him to give up his life of a hero, but if we see the reasoning behind it, and find it an acceptable one, then he will not have to give up his life of being a hero. Is this ok with the jury?" Batman turned to the jury. Robin was giving them a pleading stare, he did not want to have a league member looking over his shoulder all the time, but it was better than not being a hero.

"It is acceptable." The old woman squeaked.

"Very well then, this trial is adjourned for three months, and shall meat then to hear the Justice Leagues Decision." The judge banged his gavel and the people in the room dispersed. Ludvick was fuming, and doing nothing to hide it. His face was glowing red and his eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets, it reminded Robin of Bugsy off Bedtime Stories. Beast Boy had made them all watch the movie one night. The thought of Beast Boy brought back the painful memory of him dying. How he had been only a second too late to save him. He hung his head, a few tears dripping from his eyes he walked slowly out with Batman.

"Don't think I haven't noticed those tears." He said without looking at Robin. "Don't worry, I understand. The feeling of loss, the pain that goes with it, I've been there. But you have to move on. It's been almost four months and I still see you crying now and then. You have to forgive yourself and let go." There was a cold edge in his voice, almost a threatening tone to it. Like he had better get over it or he would find himself becoming a regular person, no longer a hero. But Robin knew he needed to get over it, he just couldn't. He had caused the deaths of his friends, he had failed to save them, and he had to live with it.

"Alfred has gotten your room ready, it's the same one as when you lived with us. I hope you can prove that you had a good reason for doing what you did, because I don't want to have to stop you from being a hero." Batman climbed in the car and motioned for Robin to get in.

"No, I think I'll walk. I've got stuff I need to think about." His tone told Batman everything he needed to know. This was not an arguable matter; he was going to walk home.

"Be at the mansion by ten." Batman said before speeding off into the darkness. It was eight thirty at the moment, an hour and a half. Enough time for him to do what he needed to do. He walked to an old music store he knew about. It was in a not so nice part of town, not quite the projects, but almost. He bought two things; a CD player and every single Eminem CD there was. He popped one into the player, and zoned out as he walked home.

**Yep, I went there, and no I'm not taking it back. Eminem is the world's best rapper ever. His music is the best to list to if you are feeling down, in a funk, unimportant, or are having trouble dealing with lives problems. If you don't believe me, then list to some of his stuff, the serious stuff, not the stuff like Just Lose it or The Real Slim Shady. Those are good songs, but not or problems, songs to listen to for problems are Beautiful, Talking To Myself, Till I Collapse, or Sing for the Moment. But any way, hope you enjoyed and hope you review. I don't know when I will update next, hopefully soon, but I don't know what life will throw at me. So until next time**

**assassin x 007 out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Peeks around imaginary wall slowly.) Hey there, sorry this took so long to update. I didn't have access to fanfiction via computer for a while. I've post every thing from school so far because I always have access there, but not always from home. I can read, review, and send/receive pm's from my kindle, so that's how I've still been active on fanfiction but haven't posted any new chapters. However that doesn't mean that I haven't been writing; this is proof of that. I posted this as soon as I had the chance to. Also, a bit of a heads up for this story, this chapter plus some future ones are going to be song fic chapters. If you want to ask what songs I'm using then you need to reread the first chapter because I tell you at the end. Ok I'm going to shut up now so you can read the story I have kept from you all summer.**

** I do not own Teen Titans, I did it wouldn't have been cancelled. I also do not own Eminem's song, it is his. Yes, I actually remembered the disclaimer this time.**

**Song: Beautiful**

**Lyrics will be **_Italicized _

_Lately I've been hard to reach. I've been too long on my own._

_Every one's got a private world where they can be alone._

_Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through?_

_Are you reaching out for, like I'm reaching out for you?_

Robin was walking slowly down the sidewalk, zoned out of reality, the music taking all of his attention. This was where he came to relax; it always had been. He used to blare music from his speaker at the tower before it had been destroyed. Remembering the destroyed tower reminded him of what had happened with Cyborg. Why did he have to fail his friends? He knows they had forgiven him, but he hasn't forgiven himself, how could he? Look what he had done to them! He had killed them, it was the truth and that's all there was to it. He had tried to save them. He had given a hundred percent, and failed. So maybe his best wasn't good enough? Maybe he wasn't meant to be a hero any more?

_I'm just so fucking depressed; I just can't seem to get over this slump._

_If I could just get over this hump, but I need something to pull me out this dump._

_I took my bruises, took my lumps, fell down and I got right back up. But I need that spark to get psyched back up, I n order for me to pick the mic back up._

He arrived at the mansion, saying nothing as Alfred opened the door for him. He just didn't have anything to say. He just wanted to be alone. He had a pit of despair he needed to wallow in. It was a lovely pit full of tears, pain, sorrow, and loss. He knew it wasn't wise to wallow in the past, especially after what happened to him, but with something like that he needed help. Bruce wouldn't help, he knew that. If anything, Bruce would make it that much harder to move on because he would keep comparing it to how he reacted when his parents died. Bruce had watched them get killed, cried, got over it and got retribution for what had happened. But what Bruce didn't realize, or possibly refuses to recognize, is the fact that he can be a cold cruel person sometimes. When they used to work together he would do or say things that showed he didn't care about others feelings because it got the job done. Of course Robin was wishing he could be a bit more like Batman, with the ability to not feel much on an emotional level. He felt like he was in the emotional junkyard, a place where the worst of all the emotions reside. Fear, sadness, confusion, terror, any thing that wasn't a nice feeling ended up there. It was one of those places where some people excel at cheering themselves and getting out, and others took years to do it on there own. He was one of those people, and he knew he needed help. He needed help to get to the point where he could be a hero again.

_I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in._

_I'm just starting to feel decent again._

_So I just decided to pick this pen up and try to make an attempt to vent._

_But I just can't admit, or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap. I need a new out let, and I know some shits so hard to swallow but I just can't sit back and wallow in my own sorrow._

Robin began to think, when did I get this low? How did I come to sitting in a dark room and crying? I was the leader of an elite fighting team, what happened? A voice in his head reminded him "You killed them, that's what." And here he was again, back to the depressing void that was his emotions. He had tried to cheer himself up, he had almost felt normal again; but it seamed like his mind just didn't want him to. It felt like it wanted him to live like this for the rest of his life, in this eternal state of turmoil. He may need to give up the life of a hero just to keep himself alive. If spent the rest of his life like this then he could end up killing himself while working, but on the other hand what would he do if he wasn't a hero? He hadn't done anything else for seven years; it was honestly the only life he knew.

"Just fuck it. Fuck the world right now." Robin mumbled to himself as he fell into a very restless sleep, his dreams full of doubts and concerns.

_But I know one fact; I'll be one tough act to follow._

_One tough act to follow._

_Here today, gone tomorrow._

_But you'd have to walk a thousand miles._

_In my shoes, just to see._

_What it's like to be me, I'll be you, let's trade shoes._

_Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain, you feel mine. Go inside each others minds. Just to see what we find, look at shit through each others eyes. But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh. They can all get fucked, just stay true to you. So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh. They can all get fucked just stay true to you, yeah, so…_

Robin woke up, cold sweat glistening on his face and chest. He had just had the worst dream ever since this whole thing had started. He had been visiting his friends graves, talking to them and hoping they could hear him when there ghosts appeared. They had started to shout at him, curse him, telling him it was his fault. His fault they had died. His fault that Starfire had killed herself, all of it was his fault. They all kept shouting when he had shouted back that he knew it was his fault, that he was sorry and had avenged their deaths. That was when they had all stopped talking except for Raven. She had given him the coldest stare ever and had said that if he was truly sorry he would kill himself and join them in death. At her words Robin had begun to cry, and had pulled one of his explosive disks from his belt and detonated it. He had then joined his friends as a ghost as Bruce and Alfred had walked up, horrified at the sight. That was when he had woke up, sweating profusely.

He checked the clock; it was ten in the morning. He should go eat breakfast. He put on the outfit he had acquired in Tokyo from that gangster. He hadn't meant to keep it; it had just ended up in his suitcase. It had then become his favorite civilian outfit, partially because it had sunglasses hid his eyes. He needed that now because his eyes were blood shot and puffy from all the crying he had done. As he entered the kitchen he saw Alfred cooking eggs.

"Ah, Good morning master Richard. I hope you slept well last night. How do you want your eggs cooked this morning?" Alfred asked him formally. He always spoke like this, it bothered Robin when he was younger but he had grown accustomed to it as he got older.

"I slept fine Alfred, and over easy on the eggs please." He didn't want to talk to Alfred about what had happened because he knew he would tell Bruce, and that was something he didn't want to happen.

"You know Dick, it's not nice to lie, especially to a friend." Came a dark voice as Bruce walked into the kitchen in his black suit and tie. He had an important meeting today with Star Labs as Bruce Wayne, not Batman.

"I'm not lying, I slept fine." Robin said defensively.

"Oh please" Bruce said, "I could hear the tossing and turning when I came home about one in the morning after stopping a robbery. I heard small screams and sobbing coming from your room. I don't think that's sleeping fine" He was staring at Robin, his blue eyes icy and cold.

"Master Bruce, I do believe you have an important meeting to get to." Alfred said as he place Robin's eggs on a plate. Robin didn't even touch them until Bruce had walked out the door.

"Thanks Alfred, for getting rid of him." Robin said before eating his eggs.

"He was right you know, about lying to a friend. I am your friend Master Richard; you may talk to me about anything." He had a look of concern on his face for the young boy, one that Bruce had certainly never had. Robin honestly didn't know if Bruce even cared for him sometimes.

"Thanks for the eggs Alfred, they were really good." Robin walked off to the garage, not able to hear Alfred say

"Good luck Dick" behind him.

_I think I'm starting to loose my sense of humor, everything is so tense and gloom. I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room. Just as soon as I walk in it's like all eyes on me. So I try to avoid any eye contact, because if I do that it opens the door for conversation, like I want that. I'm not looking for extra attention; I just want to be just like you. Blend in with the rest of the room; maybe just point me to the closest restroom._

Robin was riding his motorcycle around the city, watching as people pointed at him, called his name, and shouted insults. The city could be very controversial, some people loved their heroes, and others hated them. He honestly right now wanted to be normal, not a hero, just normal. He wanted to be able to drive around on his motorcycle without every one staring and pointing. Of course it would help if his motorcycle didn't have a big R on it. If he was forced to give up his life of hero work he would need to get a new one. He found a quite book store down one of the many allies in Gotham to hide from every body. He had put his motorcycle under a tarp he had found outside the place. As he walked in he heard someone reading a poem.

"We are the hollow men, we are the stuffed me. Leaning together, headpiece filled with straw." At these words it sent Robin rushing to the bathroom and vomited in the first toilet he could reach. That was the poem that killed Titans East. That was one of the things that had killed his friends. He was trying to outrun those things, so did it have to follow him? What had he ever done to deserve any of this? He had lived a life of crime for a while, but why did he have to be continually punished? Ha had paid for that by now, hadn't he? He staggered out of the bathroom, and everyone in the store looked at him funny.

_I don't need no fucking man servant trying to follow me around a wipe my ass, laugh at every single joke I crack. And half of them ain't even funny like "Ha, Marshall, your so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn!" Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown. So why don't you all sit down? Listen to the tale I'm about to tell. Hell, we don't gota trade our shoes, and you don't gota walk no thousand miles._

_In my shoes, just to see._

_What it's like to be me, I'll be you, let's trade shoes._

_Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain, you feel mine. Go inside each others minds. Just to see what we find, look at shit through each others eyes. But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh. They can all get fucked, just stay true to you. So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh. They can all get fucked just stay true to you, yeah, so…_

"Dude, are you ok?" Some one said.

"No, I have some bad history with that poem." Robin didn't want to go into detail, hopefully no one recognized him.

"Wait, aren't you Robin?" Asked the same guy. Damn thought Robin, so close.

"Yes." He said mumbled. At The word every one was crowding around him, of course in a bookstore with only ten customers inside it and two staff it wasn't that many people. They were bombarding him with questions. Why wasn't he in uniform, what was with the poem, did he come here often? His temper hit the roof, but instead of getting violent and ruining his chances of becoming a hero again, he decided to get sarcastic. Turning to the person who asked him if he came here often he said

"Yes, I come here ever day even though I lived on the other side of the country for three years." This caused all of them to laugh, but the joke wasn't even that funny. "Why are you all laughing? The only reason I came in here was to avoid being asked these questions. Maybe I should leave, because obviously people in Gotham are a lot more selfish than I thought." Robin had turned to leave the store when a girl with long red hair said

"Wait, we're sorry. Don't go, please, we'll leave you alone. It's just not every day when your favorite hero walks into your favorite bookstore." Her expression told Robin she was truly honest about what she said. She seemed so innocent, so kind, so much like Starfire, he just couldn't say no. Most of the people went back to the open mic thing, and Robin listened to it, sitting with the girl who had asked him to not leave. They talked about each of the poems or stories that were being shared; it was a nice, and a little relaxing. When it seamed like every one was done Robin got up and walked on the stage. He had been happy sitting in the audience, listening to these people sharing things that were close to their hearts; now it was his turn.

"Hello, my name is Robin. I'm first going to thank all of you for letting me sit here in peace. You all don't know what that means to me." At this point every one had stopped what they were doing; no one could believe Robin was sharing something with them.

"I'm going to share a poem I once wrote about the most beautiful girl in the world." He remembered it word for word, it had been a month or so since he had written this and it meant so much to him, especially after what had happened to Starfire.

"You came from space, and tried to smash in my face." This elicited a few chuckles and giggles from the audience. "We kicked the butt, and formed a team. We fought crime, we lived life, we became so much more. We became a family, people I could trust and rely on. But you, you meant more; you made my life a shining star in a land of black and evil. I fell in love, but couldn't budge. For my heart could, but my mind wouldn't. I loved you so much, and it killed us both in the end. But you will always be Starfire, my friend." When he finished he could see tears from the audience. His poem had really moved them, and he liked that. He liked there was a place that he could come and be away from the world without people swarming him. A place with people who had feelings and could understand where he was coming from and that he needed to heal. When he returned to his seat the red headed girl looked at him.

"That was so emotional. Did you really write that?" She whispered this; as if that was all she could do after hearing what he had said.

"Yeh, I wrote that, but I never gave it to her. I wrote it after she had died. I read it to her grave, but that hadn't felt right. Reading it up there, that felt right, that felt like something she would want me to do."

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me. I'm here every day during open mic time. That's between ten and twelve every morning." Her voice was light and airy, like she was still awe struck by what Robin had said.

"I'd like that, see you tomorrow." He said this as he got up. "Oh, and pass the word around to the others that I don't want them telling people I come here, ok."

"Ok." She smiled and waved at him as he walked out the door. Robin had a smile on his face, because for the first time in a very long time, he was himself again. Not held down by gloom. He was Robin, and it felt good. He got on his motorcycle, and sped off, impatient for tomorrow to come.

** And that's it. I hope you liked the chapter, because it's the longest one I've ever written. I don't plan on making every single chapter song fic, but I will make some. I know for a fact I'm doing this one, and the last chapter in this story will also be song fic. That's just because Eminem has the best song ever for the last chapter. Also, if you know of any Eminem songs that might fit with this story let me know about them in the reviews or send me a PM. I know a bunch of them but I don't know all of them. You may know one I don't. I also want to know what you thought of the whole song fic thing. Is a good idea and I should do more chapters like this one, or should I just do this one and the last one as a song fic? It's up to you guys to review or PM me about it. If I'm the one who has to decide then it will just be a maybe I will or won't. It just depends on where the story is going and what exactly is happening in it. As always, please R&R, Rock and Roll! Nah, I mean Read and Review please. Also, I want to thank Hazardous by Instinct for being the only person to review the last chapter, plus you should all thank Juniper Night for being an excellent beta reader and helping me edit this. So till the next update:**

** assassin x 007 out. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Sup yall, this is the next installment of Justified. I know you've been waiting for this, well I've been writing it, and now its here. This chapter is not going to be a song-fic chapter, like I said, not all of them will be. I bet some of you are wondering about how often I will update, that is a simple answer. I will try to update this story every week or two; that is my goal. I am making no promises, because after all, I do not want to post crap. So if the chapter does not meet my standards, don't expect me to post it because I want to get it done quickly.**

Robin walked in the door about and glanced at the grandfather clock that stood in the entryway. It read six-fifty seven; Alfred should be almost done with Dinner by now he thought. As he walked further into the house the smell of roast chicken wafting throughout the house, so it was roasted rosemary chicken with garlic potatoes for dinner; a true Alfred classic. When Robin walked into the kitchen he saw Alfred pulling the Chicken out of the oven while Bruce sat reading the newspaper. Without looking from the paper Bruce said

"Enjoy your day out?" He sounded as if he didn't care, which he probably didn't. It was probably the presence of Alfred that he had said anything at all. Alfred had always pushed for Bruce to act like more of a father towards Robin; he had felt it was something Robin had needed. He was probably right, because if he had grown up with Batman twenty four seven he probably would have turned out like Slade. Wait, twenty four seven, wasn't that part of his probation?

"I guess you forgot about the whole league member watching me no matter where I was." Robin was chuckling. The mighty Batman rarely forgot anything, and nothing as important as this.

"I'm disappointed in you Dick, I thought I had trained you better." Bruce had put the paper down and was now looking at him with a disapproving glare.

"What, to never call you out when you make a mistake," Robin was chuckling. Bruce had always gotten defensive when he called him out on a mistake, no matter how small it was.

"No, I meant I thought I had trained you to study your surroundings closer. Martian Man Hunter was following you all day using his shape-shifting abilities to disguise himself. By the way, did you ever get the name of that little red headed girl?" Bruce was the one smiling now while Robin's face was turning a deep shade of red. The fact that he hadn't realized he was being tailed was a waking factor that he needed to start training again, but the fact that Bruce would ask for personal information from the person tailing him was the most shocking part. He had thought that he would be fine doing his daily stuff without Bruce having to know every little detail of what he had done, that was crossing the line.

"You had no business learning every last detail of what I had done today! It is uncalled for, what is the point even?" He had turned his embarrassment into anger, something he had learned from Batman; turn one emotion into another, more useful one.

"Good use of my technique" Bruce commented, not missing it. "But yes, it is my responsibility to know every detail, because one detail could decide if you deserve to be a hero again or go to Arkahm for the safety of the people. So, I will ask you again. Did you get the girls name?" He was staring at him with an icy stare that demanded an answer.

"No, I was going to ask her tomorrow." Robin mumbled, hanging his head in defeat. Bruce smiled, this was a good sign. Robin was actually interacting with people willingly; this would help his case with the League. Most of the members didn't want to let Robin continue his life of heroism because they had strong moral values; it had been the same way when the Titans had let Jinx join, most of the League had wanted to go to Keystone to apprehend her. They would have if The Flash hadn't stopped them, and with good reason. She had become an extremely useful member of the Titan's and some of the league members had even gotten to know her on a friendly level. Of course some of the League members, cough Superman cough, still didn't trust her, but that was just Superman. He was a stubborn and Hardheaded and nothing would change that. Of Course most of the League already knew Robin and were friendly with him, so this wasn't the same thing. They were watching him for any sociopathic tendencies, because after all, someone who goes through that much trauma can develop such things; just look at him. He was a psychologists dream, not much better than the Joker mentally. The difference between him and the Joker was that he could control and funnel his aggressive, mental problems into being a hero rather than a villain. But since Robin had murdered someone, he was now under extreme scrutiny; and it could possibly make things worse. Having a league member looking over his shoulder every hour of the day would be an annoyance, but it was required. He had to make sure the public had a sense of security while also giving Robin a chance, so this is what had to be done.

"You realize that John won't be able to watch you every day, you will have other league members watching you; and they won't do their best to keep hidden. It's more likely they will be obvious to the general public and you will be swarmed with fans, just a heads up." At this Robin was looking like he was going to explode, he did not want to deal with fans.

"Just great, that's exactly what I need, people mobbing me with questions or their grubby little hands pushing pieces of paper in my face to sign." He sat down and started eating the chicken off the plate Alfred had fixed him. The chicken was bursting with flavor, the sweetness from the rosemary being a nice contrast to the tanginess from the garlic and onion on the potatoes. The skin of the chicken was crisp and delicious, while the inside was moist and tender. Robin had forgotten how great of a cook Alfred was; he had to admit he had missed that when he first got to Jump.

"Thanks for the meal Alfred, it's really good." He said this as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth, savoring the flavor.

"Thank you for the compliment Master Richard, but I am just doing my Job." The butler replied with a smile, he had missed Dick. As they ate Bruce cleared his throat. Both Robin and Alfred looked at him confused, it was very rare he made an announcement at dinner.

"I know I don't usually do this, but I would like to say a few things. First I would like to thank Alfred for an excellent meal, and secondly I am giving Robin chores and a curfew."

"Why do I need a curfew? I get the chores but why a curfew? I'm almost eighteen!" Robin was annoyed; of course Bruce would do this. Try and control his life, manage everything about it; after all he is Batman

"Two reasons, one: you can't be trusted out after dark in the eyes of the public; and two: I don't want you out after dark because someone could try and kill you. That is why you have a curfew." Robin began to open his mouth to protest, "And I don't want any complaints." Robin closed his mouth.

"Oh, and by the way. Tomorrow Captain Marvel will be the member watching you." Bruce smiled at the dumbstruck look on Robin's face.

"Seriously, Captain Marvel, why him of all people? He is one of the most popular League members; we're going to be surrounded by fans in a matter of seconds."

"It was him or Vigilante, your choice." Bruce countered.

"I'd rather have Captain Marvel, at least he doesn't question every thing every one dose." This was going to be a long three months Robin thought.

"So who's all on the list to watch me? I might as well know who all I'm going to have to deal with for the next three months."

"There's me obviously, then there's Martian Man Hunter, Captain Marvel, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Vigilante, Zatana, Captain Atom, Flash, and Superman. That's who is all willing to watch you, though there may be some others if necessary."

"Superman" Robin deadpanned. "Really, the guy who is probably the most stubborn of all the League members except for you, and probably will do his best to convince everyone that I need to be put in Arkahm. Smart Idea Bruce, just brilliant." Robin stormed off, hating what was happening. Of all the people, why did he have to sign up? It was now eight twenty-four, and Robin was dead tired. A day of running from crazed fans and hiding in odd places really took its toll on you. He walked into his room and collapsed on the bed, tired and ready to sleep. As he turned over to sleep he smelled a foul odder, it was him.

"Wow, I stink." He grumbled, grabbing some sweatpants and a t-shirt before trudging into the bathroom. He stepped into the warm shower, letting the water run across his skin. He started to wash himself, watching the dirt and grim flow down the drain. He wished he could do that with his actions, wash away everything that he had done and start fresh and clean. But life didn't work that way, he had to live with every thing he had done, the stains of the past affecting the choices and options he had in the present. Why did his life have to be such a mess, why did every thing have to be so hard? It wasn't supposed to be this way for a hero. He was supposed to save people, help the innocent and discipline the unlawful. It was supposed to be black and white for a hero. But when you throw shades of grey into a hero's life, it gets a little messed up. He remembered what had happened when Jinx had joined the Titans. It had been split on whether or not she could be trusted, he had not trusted her. He had looked at the black and white of it, and found grey. It had confused him, puzzled him. How could someone who had been evil suddenly be good? In the end she had proved herself to be trustworthy, but she still had her grey patches.

Was it the same with him? Did he have grey patches? Was the fact he had been a criminal in the past affect how he had been a hero?

"AGHHHHH!" He punched the shower wall, and broke through it. He pulled his hand out of the gaping hole, it was bleeding profusely. He heard the bathroom door open.

"Master Richard, are you all right?"

"No Alfred, I'm not. I just punched through the wall and my hand is a bloody mess." Robin turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He stepped out and followed Alfred to the medical cabinet.

"My word Master Richard, what could have possibly made you so angry you would do such a thing?" There was worry in the butler's voice; he knew he had to answer truthfully.

"I was thinking about everything that had happened, what's going on, why everything is just so confusing. I don't understand why I act the way I do, but I hate it sometimes." He flinched as Alfred began to clean his wound with an alcohol swab, he had been beaten to a pulp, bloodied, burned, frozen, and just about killed on multiple occasions but this was still one of the more painful things he had felt, he didn't know why. He looked at his hand when Alfred was done, and it was a mess. It was cut in multiple places and had pieces of drywall stuck in it. Alfred pulled out the shrapnel and wrapped his hand in a large, cloth bandage.

"There you go sir, now all it needs is time to heal."

"Thanks Alfred, can we not mention this to Bruce, I don't want him prying."

"If you wish, though may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure thing Alfred" he had always listened to Alfred's advice, it was usually good.

"I think instead of bottling up your feelings you should find a way to let them out so things like this don't happen." He looked at Robin with a serious stare that said I suggest you do this or you will regret it.

"I'll think about it Alfred, good night."

"Good night Master Richard."

"Robin hadn't told the Butler that he already had made plans with the red headed girl to talk about things; of course Bruce probably already knew that, and Alfred would too if he asked Bruce. Robin once again lay down in his old bed, but this time he slept through the night without a single nightmare.

…

Alfred was taking a tray of tea down to the Batcave, using the elevator of course. If had tried to use the pole he would have found himself spilling the tea all over the place. He walked up behind a very busy Batman, who was typing away at the Bat computer.

"Busy night Master Bruce?"

"Very, Harley Quine has been spotted, and where she is…"

"The Joker will be also, that is very disturbing news; tea for the nerves?" Alfred hated seeing Bruce this way, so wrapped up in a case he couldn't sleep.

"No thanks Alfred, I have to focus."

"Very well, oh by the way, I think Dick needs some sort of therapist to talk to about his feelings. He seems to be very emotional lately."

"He's found one Alfred, not a therapist, but it's just as good." Bruce wasn't going to tell Alfred all the details, but he would ease his worries.

"Well good for him. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to retire for the night." The butler yawned and walked away, leaving the paranoid Batman to his work.

**So, there you have it, the newest chapter to Justified. I hope you liked it, because I thought it was good. I think the next chapter is going to be another song-fic one, but I'm not 100% sure. I still haven't had any feed back on whether the people who are reading this like it or not. Also, I want to thank Hazardous by Instinct and maranda111 for being the only reviewers so far. I also want to the Juniper Night for being an awesome beta reader. It's because of her my chapters are 100% grammatically correct, and if there not 100% then they're at the lease 98.5% correct. That's how good she is. It is also because of her that I have also decided to become a beta myself, so if you need anything betad then you should contact me or her. But anyway, please review. Till next time.**

** assassin x 007 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey, I've been a bit down for some time now. My writing craze is still there, I just don't want to act on it. But I was bored so I decided to go for it, and I came up with this; hope you like it. I hope my depressed mood hasn't affected my writing, but what ever. I am going to thank Hazardous By Instinct and maranda111 for being the only people to review the last chapter, it really means a lot to me. Now, let's get to the chapter.**

Robin was sitting in the café again, but he was not in a good mood. He was sitting next to both the red headed girl, who he had found out her name was Anny, and Captain Marvel. He had wanted to talk to Anny alone today, but Cap had been stubborn on the fact that he had to sit with them. So instead of talking to Anny about his feelings, he got to sit there and talk about the poetry and stories being shared while people were gawking at him and Captain Marvel. He was glad they had not told people that he visited this place; otherwise it would be over run with crazy fan girls. He was glad Cap had turned himself into a kid so they could sneak into the place without being spotted, but that's all he was happy about with Billy around.

"Hey Robin" he said, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Do you want something to eat, because I'm starving?"

"I'm not paying for anything" he whispered back, knowing that Cap was probably trying to mooch.

"Ok, I guess I'm just getting something for me then." As he walked over to the counter to order Robin saw this as a chance to talk to Anny without him interfering.

"Sorry about Captain Marvel Anny, he can be a bit of a handful."

"Don't worry about it, he's actually quite nice. I mean, he has let us talk about the literature without interrupting." Robin nodded. He was glad Cap had let them talk, but he wished they could talk in private.

"Ya well, I had been hopeful that we could talk about, you know…"

"Your friends" she finished for him. He nodded, looking down at his feet in shame. He really shouldn't burden this girl with his troubles; she didn't need to know all the pain he had been through.

"It's ok, you know." She was smiling at him.

"What's ok" he asked, confused.

"I really don't mind talking about your friends, which is why you looked so depressed, because you didn't want to make me listen to all of the horrible things that have happened to you?" She had read him like a book, just like Starfire had been able too.

"Ya, that's why. It's just that…"

"Hey Robin, I got you and Anny a sandwich." Of course he came back now, right when they were beginning to really talk about his feelings.

"Thanks Captain." Anny giggled; she had always found Captain Marvel cute, even if he was a ten year old boy. Robin nodded with a fake smile on his face, taking the sandwich from Billy. They ate their sandwiches as they listened to more poetry, then Anny stood up.

"I didn't know you were going to speak today" Robin said surprised, Anny hadn't spoken the other day.

"Well this is open mic, and I have been coming here longer than you have." Robin blushed at this, embarrassed that he had said anything. Captain Marvel started patting him on the back.

"Don't worry; we've all said stupid things around people we like." This caught Robin off guard.

"I-I don't like her, we're just friends." He stammered. There was no way he could like this girl, he had just met her.

"Sure you don't. Look, I may only be ten but I have been around enough adults that I've picked up a thing or two. But if you say you don't like her then I'll believe you. Now be quite, Anny is starting. Robin looked at the stage as Anny grabbed the mic and began to read off of a piece of paper in her lap.

"The dove cried out for help, but the raven sat by and watched. The raven cried out for help, but the eagle sat by and watched. The eagle cried out for help, but the vulture sat by and watched. The vulture smiled, for he had dinner. For it is in others pain and misery he is filled. Why is this, the world asks. The vulture replies, because the world is full of pain and misery, leaving behind carcasses of the once joyful people. These people were hurt by those unwilling to help, and then they were the ones who needed help. In this world there must be someone to clean it of these carcasses, and that is my job. It is I who clean the earth. It is I who rid it of pain and misery. Then the vulture asks the people of the earth a question, what is your pain?" With that she left the stage, and left Robin stunned. He had not expected something that would hit him so close to the heart. He had so much pain, and he wished it would go away; so where was his vulture? He had watched as he had failed people who needed his help, so he had died inside; now he needed something to purge him of these feelings, his vulture. But, maybe he had already found it. Maybe his vulture was Anny; she had after all said she would talk to him about all the things he had lived through. He smiled to himself, maybe he was on the road to recovery; just maybe.

"That was beautiful and emotional" said a crying Captain Marvel. This was earning stares from the others in the café; they seemed surprised to see a Justice League member crying. This caused both Robin and Anny to turn a deep red, embarrassed by the show Cap was giving.

"Thank you Mr. Marvel, but you really shouldn't be crying. It wasn't that good." Anny looked down at her feet; she had received a moderate clap, which meant her poem was ok. She wished it had been better.

"What are you talking about, it was a great poem." Robin was surprised at Anny's reaction; he had thought her poem was one of the best he had ever heard. "It really hit home with me, it was amazing. If these people don't like it then they're idiots." He gave her a kind smile; he really meant the words he had said. She smiled back and hugged him. His words had cheered her up tremendously and she wanted to thank him.

"Hey, do you want to grab a bite to eat; my treat?" This took Robin by surprise, he wasn't expecting this. His delayed response brought a frown to Anny's face.

"If you don't want to I get it." She turned to leave when he responded.

"Wait, where exactly would we be going?" She turned around with a smile so big it was almost bigger than her actual face.

"Oh I know the best pizza place ever" she exclaimed. With this she grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him out the door with Captain Marvel on their tale shouting

"Wait up!"

They hopped on Robin's motorcycle, Anny saying she took the subway to get everywhere.

"Hold on tight" he warned her.

"Hold on to what" she asked, looking for some sort of handle.

"It's either me or the air, and I'm pretty sure that air is unreliable." He flashed her a famous Robin grin before speeding off, her arms wrapped around him. She directed him on where to go with him bobbing and weaving through traffic. When Anny told him to stop they were in front of a run down building with boards on the windows.

"Um Anny, are you sure this is the place?" He was very confused, where was the door?

"Absolutely, they can't have everyone knowing about it so they keep it hidden." She waked up to a group of trashcans and crawled behind them. Curious, Robin followed and discovered Anny crawling through a small wooden hatch. He followed her in and found the hatch led to a spacious hallway. When he turned he saw that Captain Marvel was having trouble crawling through the hatch, Robin saw this as a chance to loose him.

"Hey Cap, I don't think you'll fit through as an adult, you need to power down." He nodded and backed out of the hatch. Once his head cleared the space Robin shut the door and locked it, finding that the inside was actually made of metal.

"Wow, they really don't want a lot of people finding out about this place."

"Ya, if a bunch of people found out about it then they would always have a line that would never end." They started walking down the hallway when Robin had a question form in his mind.

"How did you find out about this place? I mean if it's such a big secret then how do you know?" he was now questioning her motives on bringing him here; it was just in his nature to question things.

"Friends" she replied simply. When they reached the door she knocked. A burly man opened the door, giving them a menacing stare.

"Password" he growled.

"Deck of Cards" Anny said. With that the man opened the door for them, and to Robin's surprise there was another door they had to go through. When Anny opened that door Robin was hit with a blast of blaring music, good smelling food, and smoke.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this is also a club." With this she walked up to the bar tender and ordered their pizza. Robin walked over to a booth in the corner, watching people dance and smoke. It was clear there were teens all over the place, and it was also clear that some of them were drinking. When Anny returned she had a beer in her hand.

"What" she asked at Robin's disapproving glare.

"This is a club that allows teens to drink. What do you think" he growled. At this Anny laughed.

"Oh this is rich, you actually think they let teens drink alcohol? They have a finger print scanner that can tell if you're legal or not, there is no way a teen could get alcohol in this place." She was wiping a tear from her eye, was it really that funny?

"What if an older person gives it to a minor" he drilled.

"They wouldn't, not unless they never want to be admitted back in here ever again. Trust me, after you taste the pizza you'll see why no one wants to be kicked out." Robin grumbled an ok and waited for the pizza to come. When the waiter arrived she was also carrying two drinks.

"I have a medium pepperoni pizza and two cokes."

"That's us' Anny said, paying the lady and then handing a slice Robin. "Try it" she urged. He shrugged his shoulders, how good could a slice of pizza be?

Really good, extremely good, it was the best damn pizza he had ever had in his entire life good. Anny watched his eyes go wide

"I told you so." She had, and now he was glad he came.

"I see why you say no one would give a minor a drink here." He wouldn't want to miss out on this pizza, no one would. Him and Anny demolished the pizza in a few minutes.

"I don't think I've ever eaten a pizza that fast before" he laughed.

"Well you've never had Joke House pizza before have you?" She was laughing too.

"Why is this place called the Joke House" Robin asked, it was a weird name for a club.

"Because they have comedians here every night at ten and on Saturdays it's open mic night." She was smiling, Robin was having a good time and so was she.

"What is with you and open mic?"

"I guess I just like hearing what other people have to say, and sharing what I have to say as well. Hey, wana dance?" Robin smiled and followed her to the dance floor.

…

A few hours later he and Anny crawled out of the Club laughing to find a very upset Captain Marvel outside.

"What's up Cap" Robin asked, snickering little.

"I've been out here since noon waiting for you guys, and it's now four. What could possibly be in there that would take four hours?" He was giving them a stern look that Robin knew if he was Superman they would have been fried to a crisp.

"There may be a teen club in there" Anny said innocently, smiling a little.

"Well what ever is in there doesn't matter, because Robin has to go home now, Batman's orders." Robin didn't even try arguing. When you had Captain Marvel this mad, you were in serious trouble. Robin hugged Anny good by before driving home with Marvel flying over him.

…_**...**_

When Robin walked into Wayne manor he expected to be in trouble with Bruce, but on the contrary Bruce had something to tell him.

"Dick you are going to attend therapy with Black Canary." At this Robin just nodded, not caring. Right now he was happy, in bliss. He laughed a little as he walked up to his room to take a nap.

…

"Mr. J, are you her?" Came the jersey accent of the one and only Harley Quinn.

"Of Course I am toots, now tell me; is the plan in place?" The unmistakable voice of Joker came from the dark as he stepped up behind Harley, taking her in a hug from behind.

"It is going right on schedule Mr. J, maybe even a bit ahead. Did the client pay up?"

"Oh he paid up quite handsomely. With any luck we may kill two birds with one stone my dear." The Joker laughed at his own joke, pulling Harley along with him as he walked back into the shadows.

**And there you have it, chapter four of Justified. Now the questions begin, what is the Jokers plan, who is the client, and what are they doing? Well you can ask me all you want but I ain't telling you. But I will tell you that you should expect to see more of the Joker and Harley in later chapters. Also, if you enjoy this story and Red X rising, since this is its sequel, then you might like my story Sick Minds. Check it out if you want, it has two of my own OC's in it. The villain is one of my OC's and he has schizophrenia. But anyway, I think the next chapter will be a song-fic one, and it may surprise you on the Eminem song I use. But for now I must Say I don't own Teen Titans, Eminem, or any other copyrighted products used in this story. (Glances at lawyers) we good? (Lawyers nod and walk out of room.) Phew, that's good, till next time**

** assassin x 007 out. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Shaboom! It is time for you to read the next chapter of Justified! (Fireworks go off and create the word Justified in a shower of colors.) But anyway, I would like to thank Hazardous By Instinct and the guest who reviewed the last chapter. Oh, and guest person who reviewed the last chapter, if you are reading this, please leave a name you want me to call you in your reviews; it feels weird to call a person a guest person, guest, or whatever. Now, onto the fabulous story.**

Robin was grumbling while he walked through the Watch Tower. He hadn't really been paying attention when Bruce had told him he would be seeing Black Canary for therapy, so when he had tried to argue about it Bruce had shut him up. So now he was here with everyone looking at him with either pity or disappointment. He looked up and saw Captain Marvel talking to Flash, probably telling him what he had done earlier today at the pizza place. When they reached the door, Batman stopped Robin before talking to him.

"Look, I don't want you to mess this up so don't say anything you will regret. Just go with it and try to let Dinah help. That's what this is about; she wanted to help you so I said yes. At the very least try to just get through this session and we'll talk about whether you want another one or not." As Batman turned to leave, the door opened and the Man of Steel walked out of the door. He and Batman glared at each other.

"Bruce."

"Kent." They both nodded before Superman walked away.

"I've just about had it with his attitude," Batman growled.

"Don't go getting into fights you can't win," Robin warned him.

"I can beat him, but I choose not to tell him or anyone else that. Which means you can't tell anyone about it either." With those words he walked away, leaving Robin standing in front of Black Canary's door. He lifted his hand and knocked, staring off into space, literally. He didn't notice his hand was still knocking, or the fact that Black Canary had opened the door and he was knocking on air.

"Ahem, Dick" Robin looked at her sheepishly. "It's time for your session, follow me." She lead him over to a set of chairs that were facing each other, Robin smirked. Black Canary was playing quack, this was going to be funny.

"Have a seat and let's get started." She motioned for him to take one of the empty chairs, he took the black one. Dinah Smiled and sat in the red one, he had done that on purpose.

"So why do you want to play psychiatrist? What do you get out of this?" He had gone to detective mode as soon as they had entered the room, he still didn't want to do this.

"I did this because I don't want one of the best young heroes I've ever met going to Arkahm, not to mention you're one of the nicest kids I've ever met. So why don't we start? You only have to stay here for an hour; I assume you can survive that long." She gave him a smile, and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I can survive an hour." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So, what happened to your hand?" This question caught him off guard, he was expecting some question about how he felt or to go into detail on what happened.

"I, um, possibly punched through a wall." He looked down at his feet, embarrassed by what he had done. Anny hadn't asked him what had happened, perhaps she hadn't noticed, or maybe she didn't care.

"And why did you punch through the wall?" Canary was now interested, she hadn't expected Robin to do something like that. She had expected him to pass this three month period with flying colors, not with streaks of grey and black.

"I was confused and frustrated so I took my frustration out on the wall." Robin was now wondering if he could survive an hour of this. He had expected Dinah to start easy and get tougher as they progressed, not get straight to the grind stone. But Batman had said all he had to do is get through this session and then he could be done if he wanted to.

"Ok, so what were you confused about?" Canary wanted to know, every detail would help with the decision at the end of Robin's probation. Robin, however, was returning to his old self.

"It doesn't matter what I was confused about, I was just confused and angry so I punched a wall; end of story. Next question please." He was not about to tell her why, that was not her business.

"No Dick, that's not the end of the story, it's just the beginning. You need to tell me what you were confused about, because if you don't I can't help you." She wished he would open up to her, it was the only way she could help him. Not only was it because if she didn't understand what was happening in his head she couldn't help fix it, but because the people who were helping decide his fate were watching their session as they spoke. Martian Man Hunter, Captain Marvel, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Vigilante, Zatana, Captain Atom, Flash, Superman, Batman, and herself were the ones that would be deciding, so naturally they all played a role in Robin's parole. They would all be watching him at some point except for her, she would be his therapist. Not every one had wanted Vigilante to be apart of the group, but it was him or Question; and no one wanted Question to be apart of it.

"I said it's not your business so stop trying to butt into it." This was going to be a long hour he thought.

_**MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER ROOM…...**_

"It looks like I was right, he is going crazy." Superman muttered to himself. He was watching the screen intensely, almost as if he wanted to burn a hole through it with his heat vision. The Flash noticed this so he sped over to him in a millisecond.

"Hey Clark lighten up will ya, this is Robin we're talking about. You know, Batman's former protégé, he's bound to be secretive." For being considered one of the most immature members of the league, Barry could be wise at times.

"Yeah, that could be it, or he could be going crazy over a slow amount of time." Barry shook his head; Clark could be so stubborn sometimes. This was just like the Jinx thing all over again. He had convinced everyone to leave her alone unless she showed she had not changed, but he hadn't convinced Superman enough. It had taken him getting down on his knees and begging him to not go put her in jail, and he was glad he had done it. Now Jinx was fully trusted by everyone, even Superman and Question had to admit she was an excellent hero. He liked the girl, she made Wally happy and he made her happy; he doubted it would be long before he popped the question. The last time they had talked he said he was thinking about it but wasn't sure if she'd say yes. He had laughed in his face saying he was an idiot if he thought she would say no. As he was walking away from Superman his stomach growled.

"Time to eat" he said as he sped off. Batman had been watching the whole conversation between Barry and Clark. He liked Kent but his hardheaded stubbornness could get just so damn annoying. He decided to just get this over and done with while everyone was here, that way neither of them would do something they would later regret.

"Superman, what is your problem." He said out loud where every one could here him.

"What are you talking about Wayne, I don't have a problem with you" asked a very confused Superman.

"No, you have a problem with Robin. Unfortunately for you, if you have a problem with Robin then you have a problem with me." At this rage flared in Superman's eyes.

"So what if I have a problem with Robin, he's going to Arkahm any way; that is where we put crazy people after all." Now Batman was furious, he would not talk about Robin that way and get away with it.

"Robin is not crazy, he just went through a very traumatic experience. That does not mean he is going insane. I'm sorry that you can't see in shades of grey, but everyone else here can." Bruce was now breathing heavily, staring down the Man of Steel. Superman was staring back with just as much intensity.

"I can see in shades of grey, and I see Robin's grey getting darker by the second." He was controlling his temper; if everyone hadn't been there he would have hit something.

"Please Kent, I seriously doubt you can see in grey, or have you forgotten the Jinx incident. It took Barry getting on his knees and begging you to not put her in jail. Now it's the same thing with Robin, just a different scenario." Bruce's hand was near his belt, he was expecting Superman to attack; he was not expecting him to apologize.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I just don't trust people lightly. Even though I've known him for years I don't trust Robin because of the traumatic experience. Those can do a lot of damage to a person, you know that as well as I do. So I'm sorry that I'm acting this way, but don't expect that to change because it won't, I just want you to understand my thinking." With that said Superman turned, and faced the screen, ignoring the world around him. Batman nodded and walked out of the room, passing Flash as he left. The Flash entered the room confused.

"What'd I miss?" Several people face-palmed.

_**BACK WITH BLACK CANARY AND ROBIN…...**_

"Robin, you can't just keep giving me half-ass answers! Now tell me what you did in the restaurant with Anny!" Dinah was at the end of her wits with this. Robin had giver her half-assed, unemotional answers the whole time and it was pissing her off.

"I told you, we ate pizza and danced!" Robin had had enough of this, he was glad the hour was almost up; he didn't know how much more of this he could take. As if on cue the door opened up, and Batman walked inside.

"I heard that last bit, and now I am making the decision for you Robin, we'll see you in a few day's Dinah. Robin come, we need to talk." And with that the Dark Knight left the room, leaving a very angry Robin and a very smug Black Canary. Robin followed muttering some very offensive things.

…

When they reached the Batcave, Bruce turned and looked at Robin, a scowl on his face.

"I can't believe you, after everything I have done to help you, that's how you repay me! Maybe I should have just let you become a normal person in the first place, because if that's how you're going to act then that'll be the outcome anyway." He was seething with anger; he just couldn't be around Robin right now.

"Get out. Go, I don't care if you don't have a supervisor just get out of my face." Robin didn't need telling twice. He bolted from the car and into the house to change. While he was changing he called up Anny

"Hello?"

"Hey Anny, it's me."

"Robin?"

"That's my name."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just got Batman mad enough to let me go out without a supervisor."

"Hey, we should go to the Joke House for dinner, this time you pay."

"Ok, so I'll meet you there in twenty?"

"Thirty, I'm taking the subway remember. It has a lot of stops on the way there."

"Ok, I'll see ya there."  
(Click)

Robin was smiling as he ran down the stairs; he passed Alfred on his way out.

"Master Richard, where are you going? It is almost dinner time."

"Out Alfred, ask Bruce for the details."

…_**...**_

"Would you care for some tea Master Bruce?" Alfred had once again brought tea down to the Batcave, like he did every night. Sometimes Bruce would take it, some times he wouldn't.

"Yes Alfred, and you can leave the pot here as well." Bruce needed the tea right now, if he didn't drink it he felt like he would explode with rage.

"By the way sir, Dick left quite quickly about ten minutes ago, saying he was going out and to ask you for details. What would those details be?"

"He got me mad enough to tell him to get out. It'll be ok for one night, I trust Dick to not do something stupid." Alfred nodded, leaving Batman to his work.

…

"I trust you'll do your job," asked a man, a shadow covering his face from the Joker.

"Relax, you hired the right psycho clown to get the job done, that was a hundred grand you're paying me, right?" The Joker laughed, he was getting the best deal in the world with this job. He didn't normally do the 'for hire' thing, but this was a special case.

"Yes and there will be a nice bonus for anything that I deem extra-credit. Get it done and you'll get paid." The man disconnected the call, and the Joker laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny Mr. J, did you tell yourself another Joke?"

"No Harley, I just love it when people pay me lot's of money to help them; especially when helping them benefits me besides the money." He took a look at her and whistled. "Well, don't you look dolled up, was it for me? Because you know you won't stay looking like that for long with me." He was licking his lips expectantly.

"Not tonight, I got a job to do; Maybe tomorrow." With that she left, blowing him a kiss as she left.

"I love that little vixen" Joker mumbled to himself as she sauntered out of the building.

**Ok, so what did you all think? Now I bet you all are wondering what the hell is going on with the Joker, what is he doing? Well that won't be reviled till later, but if you want a hint then you have to be the twenty-fifth reviewer. If there is not a twenty-fifth reviewer before I reveal what exactly he is doing, then oh well. Also, I know I said that this was supposed to be a song-fic, and it was. However, I got the idea for this chapter after I said that, so next chapter will be the song-fic one. You all review now, especially if you want that hint. But for now**

** assassin x 007 out. **


	6. Chapter 6

** Incase you guys didn't notice from last chapter, I am no longer depressed! Now, the song in this chapter may offend some of you, so I am apologizing in advance for it. Now I must thank my wonderful reviewers, Hazardous By Instinct and maranda111. Maranda111 mentioned in her review that she felt like she didn't know Anny and I know that. I was planning on this chapter being the one where you all got to know her better, so here you guys go. So let's get crack-a-lacken. **

**Song: W.T.P**

**Artist-Eminem**

**I do not own anything that Eminem has created, nor do I own the Teen Titans.**

_**Lyrics in Italics**_

Robin was waiting outside the entrance to The Joke House for Anny, she was late. He watched as another woman walked by, maybe she hadn't been able to make it. Just as he was about to leave he heard a voice from behind him.

"Are you just going to leave me after I told you about this place?" Robin turned around and smiled. Anny was wearing a red, strapless party dress with black leggings and red and black platforms. She wore little makeup, just enough to bring out the color in her green eyes and the blush on her cheeks.

"So, are we going to inside or are you gonna keep staring at me?" Robin snapped back to reality at this, blushing a little out of embarrassment. He hadn't meant to stare at Anny like that, but she looked amazing in that outfit. He felt like he had when he first saw Starfire in the dress she wore during his 'date' with Kitten. Robin shivered at the thought of Kitten.

"Let's go, I want to hear the comedian. After what I went through today I need a good laugh." She smiled before crawling through the opening in the stairs. Robin couldn't help but notice how the dress helped show off Anny's features. As he began to crawl through the opening he heard a voice in his head shout at him

"How could you think like that? We were in love with Starfire, the beautiful alien princess that you were infatuated with, or have you already forgotten about her?" Robin instantly felt guilty, how could he do that to Star? He was the reason she was dead, he was the reason he had never confessed his love to her; so why should he get the chance to have the same feelings for someone else? He knew he would never be able to move on from Starfire, not after everything that had happened, so it wouldn't be fair to lead Anny on like that. Anny noticed the depressed look on Robin's face and sighed, this was going to be a long night if he was going to be in a bad mood. Better to fix it now rather than later.

"Robin, you need to stop dwelling in the past." He gave her a surprised look,

"How did you know I was thinking about the past?"

"You just told me," she smiled. It had just been a guess so she figured she would get him to admit it or not; pretty simple trick. "Look, this is supposed to be a fun place, so lighten up and have fun. The past is the past, and while it may hurt in the present you can get over it and have a better future." She was looking into his sunglasses with her deep green ones, it felt like the sunglasses were a barrier between them and she wanted to remove it. She reached up to move them but his hand grabbed her wrist before she could touch them.

"The sunglasses stay, my eyes and identity is all I have. Please don't try to take either from me." The sternness in his voice was countered by the softness of the demand. Anny nodded, knowing this was one thing he was not going to argue over; the point was final. They walked in silence until they reached the first door where the only sounds were the guard asking for the password and Anny giving it. The pair didn't talk until they reached a booth near the back of the club. Less people were dancing and more were sitting, waiting for the comedian to appear. Robin checked the clock; it read nine forty-seven. He had napped from when he had gotten home till almost eight. Bruce had woken him up saying his appointment with Black Canary was at eight, and since he had slept for so long he could eat when they got home.

"Hey Anny," he said, gaining her attention. "Who do you think is going to be up there tonight?" He was very interested, some comedians he didn't like because of the jokes they told. If they told jokes at the expense of others he wasn't going to pay attention; he hated comedians like that.

"I don't know but they are always good. The Joke House does not disappoint." Content with the answer he motioned a waiter over to their table.

"Hello sir and madam, my name is Eric, what can I get you guys?" Eric was tall with short blond hair and blue eyes. Robin knew what the different social classes of Gotham looked like, and Eric could only be described as white trash. Robin wasn't one to trust people from bad backgrounds; he had put away a lot of people with similar back grounds as Eric. He was thinking how to handle this situation without accidentally offending Eric when he heard Eric say,

"Wait a minute, Anny, is that you?" This brought Robin's focus to the conversation rather than his own thoughts.

"Wait, are you Eric Drisban?" Anny was now studying the waiter intensely.

"The one and only." He flashed a pearly white smile. Anny giggled and wrapped him in a hug, causing him to fall onto the seat of their booth.

"Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I've seen you. How've you been doing Eric?" Robin knew this was going to lead to him being excluded from the conversation if he didn't say something soon, so he cleared his throat.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked. It had surprised him that Anny, who seemed to be a very sweet girl, would know a guy like Eric.

"Oh, Eric and I go way back. We were best friends in school. Wasn't it first grade we met?" She gave Eric a small smile. He returned it before speaking.

"Yeah, it was first grade. We got to be good friends and it just stuck through all of elementary, middle, and high school. We lost touch after words though; Anny here got a good scholarship to a collage in uptown Gotham, while I stayed in the trailer park." These words surprised Robin, could Anny be from the white trash part of town? She seemed like she had grown up in a better part of the city, but then you couldn't judge a book by its cover. He was bad at that; he was one who jumped to conclusions too easily.

"So Eric, what've you been up to? I haven't seen you around here before, is this your new job?" Anny was now back in conversation with Eric, and completely ignoring Robin.

"Yeah, I'm using this job to help pay my way through collage. I'm going to be a dentist." He gave them another white smile.

"You obviously have the teeth for it," Anny joked, giggling a little. "Anyways, do you think you could bring us an extra large pepperoni pizza?" Eric nodded, smiling as he walked away. Robin had a frown on his face; he really didn't like that Eric guy. Anny noticed this and was got upset, who was he to judge her friends.

"You can stop frowning now, the comedian is about to come on stage," Anny said coldly, not wanting to talk to him right now. The tone of her voice caught him off guard but before he could say anything he heard the announcer say

"Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for Patrick McMasters!" A short man with fiery red hair and a pale complexion stepped onto the stage. He began his act and Robin forgot about Anny for a bit, this guy was really funny. Talking about things like how he got drunk at his grandmothers Christmas party and ended up asking his wife if she was single. Robin was laughing; this was the most fun he'd had in a long time. About halfway through the guy's routine Eric returned with a large tray of pizza and a six-pack of PBR bear.

"Here ya go, one extra large pepperoni pizza, and one six-pack on the house. That'll be ten seventy eight." Robin handed the guy a ten and a five and told him to keep the change. Eric thanked him before he walked away.

"Oh, he remembered my favorite beer," Anny exclaimed before taking one from the box. Robin eyed it warily; he was not one for drinking, especially since he was only seventeen.

"Oh come on Robin, lighten up. Have a beer and relax." She grabbed another one from the pack and offered it to him. He shook his head no and she shrugged her shoulders before replacing the bottle. He grabbed a slice of pizza before turning back to the show. He kept an eye on Anny's drinking though, he didn't think she would be a heavy drinker but she was already on her second beer and it hadn't even been five minutes since Eric had brought it out. By the end of the show Anny had drank four beers from the pack and was working on her fifth. The comedian said he was on his last joke, and he told every one to listen up.

"Ok, so I heard this joke a while back and thought it was so funny I actually did it, and that's why I'm on my second wife. So here's the joke. I bought my wife two things for Christmas, a pair of shoes and a vibrater. I told her if she didn't like the shoes, then she could go fuck herself." At this the entire club burst out with laughter. Robin was clutching his sides; he had not been expecting that. Anny's reaction was a magnified by the alcohol. She was literally rolling on the floor laughing, the beer in her hand spilling a little. Robin helped her back up to the table.

"That was hilarious," she said, her face still red from laughing so much. Robin nodded in agreement, thinking she was drunk.

"Ok Anny, you're drunk and need to go home."

"The fuck, there is no way in hell I'm drunk. When I start drinking I act like I did in high school, I was a party animal from the trailer park back then Robin. Now have a beer, loosen up." She handed him the last beer from the pack and he grabbed it. It was one beer, what could possibly go wrong? As he finished the beer he heard them start up the music again and watched as the lights were turned back on.

"Oh, I love this song! Let's dance." Anny dragged him to the dance floor and he heard the sound of Eminem's voice fill the room.

_Now you can do this on your own_

_But everyone knows that no one likes to be alone_

_So get on the floor and grab somebody_

_Ain't nothin' but a White Trash Party!_

_So let's have us a little bash_

_And if anyone asks_

_If there ain't no one but us trash_

_You dunno, you better ask somebody_

_Cause we're havin' a White Trash Party!_

He and Anny were dancing together but Anny took the lead; he wasn't exactly the beset dancer in the world. He grabbed another beer from a table and left a couple bills in its place. He downed this one as Anny ordered another six-pack from a passing waiter. When the waiter returned they both took another one and began drinking. Robin was having more fun now than he had ever had. The closest thing he to this he had ever done was that party he had gone to with Blackfire before they had helped bring her to justice, but it was still nothing compared to this. Anny started getting a bit dirtier with her dancing, grinding against him roughly. He happily complied by wrapping his hands around her waist.

_Now whether you're black, white or purple_

_If you're misunderstood_

_But you don't give a fuck_

_You ain't doin' shit that you should_

_Long as you know you're up to evil_

_And you're no damn good_

_Get on the floor, man, and rep your 'hood_

Robin was now dancing like the people around him, like white trash. Anny was right there with him, doing naughty little moves to get him going. She was now facing him and pressing herself against him, this was the real Anny. She was down right, evil, white trash from the trailer park. Robin noticed Eric staring at them with envy, and being buzzed Robin flipped him the finger. He was drinking his sixth or seventh beer and had started to feel it. He was feeling a bit fuzzy but at the same time he felt free.

_Now you can do this on your own_

_But everyone knows that no one likes to be alone_

_So get on the floor and grab somebody_

_Ain't nothin' but a White Trash Party!_

_So let's have us a little bash_

_And if anyone asks_

_If there ain't no one but us trash_

_You dunno, you better ask somebody_

_Cause we're havin' a White Trash Party!_

Anny looked at him, on her twelfth beer, but not only a bit buzzed. Growing up in the trailer park had gotten her to the point she could really handle her alcohol. She looked at Robin and smiled, he was finally having fun, and all it took was a few beers. She felt like a teenager again, partying with a beer in hand and a cute boy in front of her, but one thing was missing. She leaned in and kissed Robin, surprising him at first, but he quickly returned it. She dragged him away from the dance floor and towards one of the many doors on the back wall. She opened it and Robin saw a bed in the room.

"What's with the bed," he slurred.

"They have a few rooms in the back for people who are too drunk to drive home, and you're one of those people. Now come on, let's go to sleep." She left him standing in the door way, walking seductively towards the bed. He grinned and chased after her.

…

Robin woke up with his head pounding as sunlight shown threw the window. He didn't know why his head until he turned his head and found Anny's naked form laying next to his. The memories of the previous night hit him like a ton of bricks, the drinking, the partying, and the bedroom. How stupid of him, why had he even taken the first beer from Anny? He knew he had a drinking problem, it was obvious from what he had done to himself when SAW had been the bane of his existence. But why did he take it in the first place, he had made sure he stayed away from anything alcoholic since he had stopped drinking; so what would cause him to drink? Maybe he was going crazy?

"Hey, good morning Robin, did you sleep well?" Anny was smiling at him lazily, either not caring or not noticing that she had no cloths on.

"I slept fine, but we, last night, and…"

"Shhhhh, it's ok. I did it all the time in high school." She scooted closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry it happened like that, but I do really like you." She snuggled against the stunned Robin. She had said she liked him, him of all people. He had killed a man, had was on probation from the Justice league; yet she still liked him. Maybe it was time he learned to let go of the past, because he did feel something for Anny, but it wasn't as strong as what he had felt for Starfire.

"Ok, but we need to keep this a secret, understood." She nodded before standing up. He watched her as she shimmied into her underwear

"You've got a nice butt," he commented. She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"You said that last night, though you didn't use those exact words." She giggled before pulling her shirt over her head. "Now get dressed, you need to get home before Batman starts wondering why you were out all night." Robin nodded, standing up he felt something slip off his face. He watched as his sunglasses fell to the floor and shattered. Then he looked up at Anny, his baby blue eyes full of shock.

"You left my sunglasses on?" He figured she would have removed them, especially seeing what they had done last night.

"You said it was one of the two things you had left, your eyes and your identity. I guess now you only have your identity." He nodded slowly before beginning to dress. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he got home.

"I have to jet, I promised to meet a friend for breakfast." Anny smiled and kissed him on the cheek before rushing out the door.

…

"Mr. J I'm back," Harley called out in a sing song voice. She heard him talking to someone on the video phone, probably the guy who hired them. When he exited the room he was scratching his head in frustration.

"Harley, please tell me you got what we needed, the client is getting impatient."

"Yes I did Joker; I got plenty of stuff to give to the client, now how about a little fun time." She gave him an evil smile.

"Well, don't mind if I do." Joker smiled, this was a great day.

** There you guys go, the sixth chapter of Justified. I know I said this was a song-fic chapter, and it was, just not the whole thing. Ya, sue me for not being specific. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all review this chapter, because that would rock. I will also apologize to any one offended by the white trash stuff or the song W.T.P., which is an acronym for White Trash Party. My whole family is white trash, even my parents. My parents grew up in the trailer hood but moved to a nicer part of town before I was born, but I was raised like they were, so I am somewhat white trash. As for the PBR beer, it's my favorite to drink. Hope you like the chapter and I hope you review, so till next time**

** assassin x 007 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey people, how's it going? I am doing fabulous, and I don't know why? I also have a very important announcement to make, I know, me saying something of importance, when does that ever happen? But here's the announcement. I am changing my name, so next time I update I will no longer be assassin x 007, nope; I will be Reaper of Heroes. The reason behind it is simple, I kill, seriously maim, mentally scar, or do some sort of damage to a lot of heroes. You all should know this since you read Red X Rising, you did read it, right? But anyway, the whole reaper part is a reference to my story Sick Minds; you all should read it. Also, my favorite villains ever are Deathstroke from DC, and Taskmaster from Marvel. But enough of my chit-chat, I want to thank Hazardous By Instinct for reviewing the last chap, and now this one. **

Robin walked into the main room of Wayne manor to find both Bruce and Alfred sitting there, and both looking extremely pissed.

"Richard, sit." Bruce pointed to a chair across from him, this was not good. When Bruce used his full name it was for one of two reasons, he was trying to talk him out of a romantic relationship, or he was pissed to no end. Robin was going to go with the latter in this situation. He sat in one of the many red leather chairs that adorned the entryway.

"So, would you care to explain why you were out until ten forty-eight this morning?" Robin was glad he kept a spare set of sunglasses in the storage compartment of his motorcycle, other wise Bruce would have been able to tell he was hung over by the way the light affected him.

"Not particularly, can I go take a nap now?" He stood up to leave but a glare from Alfred, Alfred of all people, caused him to sit back down.

"Master Richard, please remove the sunglasses." It had been that simple request from Alfred that had caused Robin to die inside. Did he know what he had done the night before? He had raised Bruce, and in a lot of ways they were similar, so it was possible he had caught Bruce on something similar. He slowly reached up and slipped of his sunglasses, revealing his slightly bloodshot blue eyes. When Bruce and Alfred saw this they shook their heads in disappointment; they had been afraid of this.

"I thought you knew better than this Richard, we raised you better than this." The anger that had been in Bruce's voice was replaced by disappointment.

"Oh Master Richard, what ever have you done?" Alfred was the same way, disappointment was woven into his not only his voice, but his facial expression as well.

"Look, I can't keep this from the League; they need to know about this. Also, you are on house arrest for a week, no arguments." It looked like it had pained Bruce to say that. Maybe it had, after all, Superman would hear about this, and Bruce did not want him to go to prison.

"You also have a visitor here to see you Master Richard. The young man is waiting for you in the living room." With that said, Alfred turned around and left him and Bruce alone.

"Bruce…"

"Save it Dick, you don't need to say anything. I've lost faith in you; I am starting to agree with Kent." Bruce stood up and left a very shocked Robin standing sitting there, not knowing what to do. Bruce had given up on him, it was over. Once the other members found this out he was going to Arkahm, hands down, no questions asked. With the sad news that his mentor, the great Batman had given up on him, he went to great his visitor. When Robin opened the solid oak doors he received the best surprise he had in a long while, even better than Anny agreeing to be his girlfriend.

"Jericho," he exclaimed as he ran up and gave the small blond boy a hug that resembled one of Starfire's death hugs. Not being able to speak Jericho tapped Robin on the shoulder rapidly to let him know he couldn't breath.

"Sorry, it's just so good to see you? Why are you here?" Robin couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. It had been so long since he had even talked to another Titan over a communicator, let alone see one in person.

_"Actually Robin, I have a serious matter to discuss with you,"_ Jericho signed. Being the protégé of Batman Robin had learned sign language and understood Jericho perfectly, but was confused at the fact that this was a serious, not a social call.

"What's the problem? Do you need help with something?" Robin could only assume the mute boy needed help with something, and he would gladly help. Because no matter what, a fallen hero is still a hero, no matter what they've done.

_"I came to tell you that my father is dead." _ Jericho's face fell a little at this, and Robin could understand why. The pain of losing a family member is something he knew all to well.

"I'm sorry for you're…" Robin was cut off by a flurry of hand movements from Jericho.

_"My dad was Slade Robin, so are you really sorry for my loss?" _This stunned Robin. He knew that Jericho wasn't one for taking about his past, and now he knew why. No, he no longer felt sorry for his loss, especially since he was the one who killed Slade. Slade who had helped SAW kill is friends, the innocent, everyone who had died.

_"Didn't think so," _Jericho signed. _"I just want to ask you a simple question, was it you who killed him? He wouldn't have gotten smashed between the gears of his hideout unless forced into them. So, was it you?" _The look on Jericho's face was stern, and serious. Robin didn't think he had ever seen Jericho this serious about anything, so he owed him a full answer.

"Yes Jericho, I killed him. But I will swear to God that it was an accident. He was trying to kill me and I had to get a key from him to save either Starfire or Raven, not that it made a difference." The look on Jericho's face was now one of shame, and Robin had no idea why?

_"I can't say I liked my father, but I did love him. I believe he did love me, and I always will. I am sorry for his actions and the pain he caused you; I tried to help him not be like that, but without success." _There were now tears forming in Jericho's eyes, like he was the one who had performed his father's actions.

"Look, you did you're best Jericho. You can't blame yourself for Slade's actions; it's something you were never in control of." Robin spoke softly, trying to consol the blond teen.

_"Then why," _Jericho signed, his face getting serious again, _"do you blame yourself for Red X's actions. You tried your best to stop it, but it wasn't enough. It was something you blame yourself for his actions, something you never had control over. Why don't you take your own advice?" _Robin was standing there, blinking it bewilderment. Had Jericho really come here to talk about his father, or had he come here to try and help him; knowing Jericho, a little bit of both.

"Well Jer, I guess there's only one more thing to do," Robin said. Jericho looked at him confused.

_"What," _he signed. Robin cracked a smile.

"I got to kick your but at video games." Jericho smiled.

_"You're on." _ The two boys rushed upstairs, the gaming system calling their names.

…

Batman was walking along the corridors of the Watch Tower, his teeth grinding away at each other. How could Dick do this to him, after all the things he had done for him. After every single time he had put the target on his back to draw fire from Dick, yet he continued to dig himself a hole. Well he was done covering for him, done drawing the fire, done saving his ass. He could crumble to dust without him, and he was not getting anymore help from him. As he entered the meeting room that every member of the 'Robin Project' was in he heard Kent saying

"He could become a loose cannon, unpredictable, unsafe. I don't trust him."

"You were talking about Robin?" The one thing Robin still had going for him was the hard headedness of Earth's resident Kryptonian. Batman still hated the fact that Superman openly despised Robin now, even though he used to love him.

"Yes Bruce, I was. Do you have any new information for us about Robin?" The tone of the Man of Steel was like he expected a negative report. But he really didn't want to give him what he wanted, so he lied.

"No, he's been doing the usual. Now let's get this meeting over with, I have a date tonight."

…

Anny was sitting at her usual table in her favorite coffee shop, and her friend was late. It wasn't like her to be late for anything, especially something as important as this.

"Hey stranger, what are you doing here?" Anny turned to see her friends approaching and smiled.

"It's about time you showed up Harley, I almost thought you had forgotten." She was glad Harley had shown up, she had some great information for her.

"Sorry, but the job Mr. J had me doing this morning took longer than I thought. But enough about me, how've you been?" Her Jersey accent was making her a little hard for Anny to understand, but being friends for years had given her the ability to understand her most of the time.

"I've been good, and I had a great time last night at the party. The comedian was good; I think Joker might have liked him." At this Harley giggled

"Oh Anny, Mr. J hates comedians. He says they lack the vision he has, and he's right; none of them do." She said the last part a little dreamily, like it was wonderful that he was a psychotic villain.

"I also have some information for you. Robin and I had sex, and he is not eighteen. His eyes are blue and he is very protective of his identity. I think if you can figure that out you'll have him go crazy." Anny felt no guilt in telling Harley this; she was getting twenty grand out of all this. She had been a white trash party animal, and she was still a white trash party animal; she was just more culturally inclined now. Harley clapped her hands and squealed in excitement.

"Oh that is excellent stuff Anny, Mr. J will be very pleased with this." Suddenly the sound of laughter filled the air as Harley's phone went off. She smiled apologetically at Anny before answering it.

"Yes Mr. J? Of course, I'll get right on it. By Mr. J" She sighed before looking back at Anny. "I got another job to do, sorry. We should defiantly do this again sometime when I don't have anything going on." She waved back at Anny before walking out the door. Anny smiled evilly; she loved playing ignorant boys for suckers, especially when she got paid to do it.

…_**...**_

"Come on, that's the third time in a row," shouted Robin, furious he'd lost to Jericho in Mortal Kombat again. He owned the MK vs. DC characters one, so naturally he was Batman. He had not expected Jericho to pick Deathstroke, his father. And three times in a row Jericho had beat him.

_"What can I say, my dad was a bad ass; even you have to give him that." _Jericho had him there.

"Best four out of nine?" Robin did not want to lose.

_"Ok, but prepare to lose." _ The boys were so engrossed in their game they didn't seem to notice Alfred checking up on them. Alfred was smiling; it was good to see Dick having fun again. As he entered the kitchen he saw Bruce walk through the back door, frowning.

"I take it a bad meeting sir." Alfred knew things were going to go bad with the news Bruce had about Robin, but he wasn't sure how bad.

"Superman wouldn't get it through his thick skull that Robin is not a bad person, so I didn't see it fit to share the information." Alfred chuckled, of course he hadn't.

"Well, I just want to let you know that Master Richard is in his room and is in a very serious video game competition with Jericho. He is also doing you injustice on his fighting game. He has lost three times to Deathstroke as you.

"Unacceptable, I better go show Jericho how a master uses Batman." Bruce walked up the stairs, a determined look on his face.

…

"I lost again," Bruce roared in anger. Alfred laughed; this was going to be a long day for the dynamic duo.

**Ok people, there you go. The new chapter of Justified is up, and I just shocked you all. Anny isn't who she seems to be, oh Robin is screwed. But remember, next time I update I will be called Reaper of Heroes, not assassin x 007. Also, who here liked the fact I brought Jericho in? I did, it seemed like it would be a good idea for Robin to reconnect with another Titan, and Jericho was the best choice. Expect him to be back in future chapters, because he is one of my favorite characters. Review please, that's all I'm saying about that. Now, for the last time**

** assassin x 007 out. **


	8. Chapter 8

** What up people, I'm back with yet another important announcement. I know that's two chapters in a row; what's wrong with me? But anyway, I am starting school on the 14****th****, and that means I will be EXTREMELY busy, so I don't know when I will update again. School for me means soccer everyday after school until six from the first day of school until the end of October, debate tournaments on Saturdays until the end of November, and homework all on top of what I have to do around my house. So yeah, I don't think I'm going to update this story as often, or any story as often. I will try, but school work, soccer, and debate take precedents over fan fiction, sorry. But, I did make sure to write this chapter before school started, so here we go. (Dog brings me a can of beer.) **

Robin woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm clock.

"Stupid thing, it's Saturday and I don't want to get up." He turned off the alarm and went back to bed. Just as he was beginning to doze off again Alfred opened his door saying

"Rise and shine Master Richard. It is eight o'clock and you need to come down stairs for breakfast." Alfred seemed to be a bit chipper for this early in the morning, he usually acted a little sleepy.

"But I'm not hungry Alfred; can't I just sleep a little more?" Robin was grumbling, he really wanted to sleep in. He and Jericho had stayed up late the night before, and the night before that, and every night that week. Jericho had been spending the night at Wayne manor for the week because he had felt bad that Robin was on house arrest, and the fact that Alfred was a much better cook than he was.

"No Master Richard, you can't. Jericho is already down stairs for breakfast, and I made pancakes." At this Robin jumped out of bed, Alfred had said the magic word. Alfred's pancakes were the best pancakes on the whole planet. Light and airy, but solid enough to fill you up, and with so much butter they melted in your mouth.

"I will see you at the breakfast table," Alfred said before walking out so Robin could change. He put on a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt and his sunglasses. He had dressed comfortable all week. Bruce had asked him on the second day why he was dressing like such a slob. He had simply replied that there was no point in dressing up if he wasn't going anywhere. Bruce had nodded before leaving for work. Robin was running down the stairs when he heard a familiar, annoying voice.

"So when I told that to Barry he laughed at me like I was an idiot to be worrying about that happening." Robin smiled; this was going to be an interesting day.

"That's because you are an idiot," Jinx said as Robin walked into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting with their backs to him, eating Alfred's delicious pancakes.

"And you love me for it." Kid Flash was eating a stack of about twenty or so pancakes like it was nothing, and for him it probably was.

"Jeez Wally, did you leave me any?" They all turned around at his question, just realizing he was in the room.

_"About time you came down. I thought Alfred was going to have to make some more pancakes just for you since Wally's probably going to eat them all."_ Every one in the room who understood sign language laughed, which was everyone except Kid Flash.

"What'd he say," Kid asked indignantly, slamming his fork into his tower of pancakes.

"He said you eat too much," Jinx said, steeling his fork before he could eat the bite of pancake on it put it in her mouth.

"Hey, that's my pancake," Wally pouted, taking his fork back from Jinx. Robin couldn't help but to chuckle as he fixed himself a plate. He had forgotten how funny Wally's antics could be.

"So what brings you two here?" He was curious, he hadn't been expecting anymore Titans to come and see him. Jericho had been a surprise, and an awesome one at that. He was beginning to suspect that the rest of the Titan's were all planning to come and see him.

"Not much, except the fact that Jinx and I are getting married." At this Robin froze and Jericho began to choke on a piece of pancake. Wally sped over and whacked him the back, causing the piece to get stuck even more. At this point Jericho was starting to turn blue. Robin set his plate down and ran over and started giving Jericho the Heimlich maneuver, causing the piece of pancake to shoot across the table. Jericho was breathing heavily, giving Wally the death glare.

_"What the hell Wally! You got to make sure it's safe before you drop a bomb like that, I almost died you asshole!"_ Everyone in the room was stunned by the profanity used by the usually sweet boy. Jinx obviously found it quite amusing since she was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides.

"What'd he say, what'd he say," asked a very confused Wally. Robin whispered it in his ear and he looked just as shocked as the rest of them had a few minutes before. "No wonder Jinx is laughing so hard."

Robin grabbed his plate off the counter and sat down next to Jericho, handing him a glass of water to help his throat. He looked over to Wally and Jinx and couldn't help but feel a little Jealous. They loved each other, they had each other, and he had no one. Bruce was family, but he wasn't exactly the most likeable person. Alfred was more likeable than Bruce, but it wasn't anything like what Wally and Jinx had. They looked so happy together and he knew it would last between them. He had once thought he could have something like that, but with Starfire dead, he wasn't sure. Anny was a great girl, and he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her. But if he was going to stay a hero she could be put in danger, and he wasn't going to put someone in harms way because of his actions again. If he was to never be a hero again, he would be put in Arkahm, he knew that. If he wasn't a hero he would be seen as a major public threat, and the fact that Black Canary had let it slip during their first session was also a reason he knew he needed to make sure he stayed a hero. So either way, it was a lose/ lose situation with his love life. But he could still be happy for Wally and Jinx.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"We don't know, that's actually why we came here," Jinx replied, looking a little sheepish. "We were wondering if you could help us plan it since you have so much free time. The only reason we're here is because crime rates have gone down in Jump, so we figured we could risk it."

"You guys are in Jump now?" Robin's voice was quivering a little; this had hit him close to home. Jinx and Wally were now being the heroes of his city, the city he had failed.

"Well, with no one there the villains were running through Jump like a kid in a candy store, except they weren't paying for anything. So since Barry was already taking care of Keystone and we were just helping him, we decided to make sure the people in Jump weren't in danger every time the stepped out of their houses." Wally and Jinx were both staring at their plates in shame. They seemed to feel bad about taking care of his city, but all he wanted to do was hug them. In fact, he was going to. Robin stood up and hugged both of them, crying a little.

"Thank you both. I've had dreams about becoming a hero again and returning to Jump, only to find it a crime filled wasteland. The fact that you two did that, it is something I owe you guy's big time for." He sat back down, sniffling a little. They had protected Jump, his city, while he was away. That was one of the best things anyone had ever done for him, and he would not forget it.

"So does that mean you'll help us plan our wedding," Jinx asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes it does. But one question, aren't you worried about a villain crashing the wedding?" Jinx and Wally gave each other a knowing look, and then looked back at Robin.

"When we send you the guest list you'll see why we aren't going to be worried about it at all." Robin nodded; they knew their guest list better than he did. He walked over to the sink and washed his plate while Wally was finishing his last Pancake. As Robin sat down he heard a communicator go off. He instinctively checked his side, but then remembered he didn't have one anymore. Jinx pulled hers out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jinx, you and Wally need to get back to Jump, we got a big problem. Killer Moth is attacking the bridge, demanding a thirty thousand dollar payment to stop. Me and G'nark are trying out best, but we need help."

"Ok Kole, we'll be there in a flash." Jinx hung up and said

"Sorry, duty calls. Come on Kid, we got a job to do."

"But, there's more pancakes left," he whined. Jinx gave him an annoyed look. "And Kole and G'nark are fighting giant, mutant moths. Now we need to go, so you can either come quietly, or I can drag you out by your ear. It's your choice." The tone in her voice was one full of venom, and Wally stood up and walked out quietly. Jericho looked at Robin with a look of amusement on his face.

_"Jinx so wears the pants in the relationship. Wally is whipped like a lion in the circus." _Robin laughed, and it was true. Wally hadn't even tried to fight Jinx, and it was hysterical. He knew that Wally really shouldn't have wanted to eat pancakes more than e wanted to save the city, but they were Alfred's pancakes, he understood.

"So how's your and Kole's relationship going?" It had been a simple question; he knew they had been going out. Jericho's reaction, however, was no where close to simple. He had fallen out of his chair after a flurry of flustered movements, and his face was turning a deep crimson color.

_"Well, we're still going out, and I really want to ask her to marry me. The only problem is…"_

"You can't speak," Robin finished for him. All of his friends were getting married, and at such young ages. Jinx and Wally were only twenty, and Jericho was eighteen and Kole was nineteen. He knew he was younger than most of the Titans, he was only seventeen. The only people who had been younger than him were Beast Boy, Mas, and Menos. Timmy, Teether, and Melvin were a given, but other than that he was considered one of the youngest Titans. Argent was seventeen as well, but she was still a few months older than him. But he guessed when you all worked together for years; it wouldn't take long to want to get married. He guessed for now he could help Jinx and Wally plan a wedding, and he could help Jericho ask Kole to marry him so he could get married.

"Ok Jer, I have an idea, but we have some work to do." He and Jericho walked out of the kitchen while Robin was explaining his idea. Bruce, who had been hiding behind the back kitchen door, had heard everything since Robin had walked into the kitchen. He was smiling, this was good. Not only was Robin reconnecting with multiple Titans, but he was finding something constructive to do, and that would help his case with the League.

…

Anny was sitting in her apartment, sipping a cup of coffee while watching a show about musicians. Today they were doing Eminem, one of her favorite rappers. She didn't know why she liked him so much, maybe because he was from the trailer hood like her and had managed to get big, or maybe it was the fact she could relate to most of his songs. She didn't know the reason, and she didn't care, she just knew he was her favorite and that was that. Of course she wasn't really focusing on the show much, but rather her focus was on the object on the table in front of her. She was waiting for her timer to go off so she could check it, the wait was killing her. Her timer went off as the T.V. changed from the show to a Trojan brand condoms commercial. Oh the irony she thought as she picked up her pregnancy test off the table. She watched as a small plus sign formed in the space provided.

"Son of a bitch," she shouted, throwing the test across the room. She was now regretting the fact she had gotten Robin drunk at the club. If she hadn't then he might have stopped them from ever getting to the point where this had happened. But no, she had to get him in the bed; she had to do everything like she had in high school. Well, in high school she had been a little more careful, but still, this sucked ass.

"It's a good thing I'm making twenty grand from Joker, otherwise I would be fucked financially, pun intended," she muttered to herself. She finished her coffee before getting up and walking to her door. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys before opening it, she needed some fresh air, and she knew exactly where to go.

…

Robin was in his room that was now littered with crumpled pieces of paper and soda cans. He and Jericho had been working on a way for him to ask Kole to marry him, and they were getting close to finishing.

"Ok Jericho, how about this one?" Robin gave Jericho another piece of paper to read. They had been writing down detailed plans, but none of them seemed to be good enough. They had both agreed at some point that Jericho needed to play something on his guitar, but they had no idea what song to use. They had a bunch of ideas, but none had quite come together quite how they wanted it. Jericho was studying this one, and a smile spread across his face.

_"I think we've got a winner here. Now all we need are a hundred multicolored light bulbs, a smoke machine, and a bunch of jelly beans." _Robin was smiling back; this was going to be awesome.

_"One question though, how are we going to afford all this?" _

"Well how'd you pay for the ring?" Robin had assumed that Jericho had some sort of job, because the government didn't exactly give them a lot of money, because it was the government after all.

_"I don't have a ring."_ The little blond boy looked a little sheepish, and Robin face palmed.

"Then step one is to get a ring."

** And that's how you keep people interested, BOOYAH! I love the way this chapter came out, so I hope ya'll did too. I'm also going to thank Hazardous By Instinct for reviewing the last chapter. I know more people are interested in this story, because I have checked the people who have followed this story. So you people, who have followed this story and haven't reviewed, review. Anyways, that's it for now. Remember that I have school starting up on the 14****th**** and I won't be able to post as often, and please review people. Now for the first time of me saying this anywhere **

** Reaper of Heroes out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aloha people, I am glad to see that you have all been patient with me. You all hopefully remember what I said last chapter about school, soccer, and debate. If not, then you have a terrible memory. But anyways, the point is I have gotten enough time to write and have posted yet another wonderful chapter. I'm thanking Hazardous By Instinct for reviewing last chapter. And I hope everyone here likes this chapter. (P.S. the song in this chapter is not by Eminem. Even I'm shocked.)**

Robin sat at his computer, looking for deals on wedding cakes for Jinx and Wally while Jericho tried to talk Bruce into giving them some money for a ring. He was happy to have something to do besides sitting around all day in the darkness of his room. He would have gone to the book store to see Anny but when he had called her she said she had too much school work to go. She had sounded a little stressed out; he assumed it was because of her school work.

As he was scrolling through the hundreds of different wedding cakes Jericho walked into the room with a triumphant grin spread across is face.

"You get the money," Robin asked, not turning around to see the look on Jericho's face. He then found his chair being spun around to face the curly haired boy. He noticed the neat stack of bills in the blond kids hand and smiled.

"So how much did he give you?"

_"Three thousand dollars," _Jericho signed excitedly, doin a little happy dance. Robin was quite impressed; Bruce usually didn't give amounts that large unless it was for a charity.

"How'd you get that much," Robin asked, now curious. Jericho smiled innocently, rocking back and forth on his heals a little.

_"I might have threatened to tell the Justice League about how bad I kicked his but on you Mortal Kombat game." _Robin sighed, the little bit of Slade in Joey was only ever used when he was getting stuff like money to buy this ring. It was bad to black mail, but it was used for a good cause. Oh the grayness that consumed him. If Superman knew about Jericho's dad, well, he didn't want to know what would happen.

"So I guess the question now is simple, what ring are you going to buy?" This was probably one of the most important questions of any mans life, especially Jericho's. Buying a wedding ring is a very important job that takes some people months, because depending on the ring, you may or may not be getting married. So if Jericho was to get the wrong ring, then he would not only not be getting married, but he would also have to work with Kole for the rest of his life.

_"This one." _Jericho showed him a picture of a pink diamond set into a silver band that was incrusted with smaller pink diamonds. Robin could already tell that was the perfect ring, no questions asked. Then he noticed the price next to it.

"You know that's going to take up all of our budget, as in no special way to ask her." Jericho shrugged.

_"Look, me and Kole have been going out for a few years and she knows sign language. If I'm going to ask her to marry me then I want it to be just me to ask her, not with a fancy elaborate set up, but just me. Does that make sense Robin?" _It made perfect sense to him. Jericho didn't want to hide behind lights and jellybeans, he didn't want to feel like he tricked Kole into saying yes with a large set up, he just wanted it to be him. Plain old, perfect Jericho asking the question.

"I get it buddy. You go get the ring and the girl, I got work to do." Jericho nodded and turned to leave before turning back around and hugging Robin.

_"Thanks for letting me stay here. You helped me a lot with the whole Kole thing; I hope you find love some day. I won't be coming back, by the way. I'm going back to Jump to help out the gang, and ask Kole the question." _With a smile Jericho left, leaving Robin completely alone. He sighed

"I hope I can keep love some day Jericho, I hope I can keep it." Before going back to work on the cake.

…_**...**_

_My legs are dangling of the edge,_

_The Bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone gone gone gone._

_My legs are dangling of the edge,_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone gone gone gone._

Anny was where she always was when she needed to clear her head, sitting on the edge of Gothams point. The cliff was about three miles south of the city, and the greatest party spot in the area. But that wasn't the reason she was here, no, not even close. She was here because she was pregnant and didn't want to be. She was here because she was not having a kid at twenty, and she couldn't afford a legit abortion. So now she was pondering what exactly she was going to do.

_Gone to fare and yeah I'm gone again,_

_It's gone on too long, let me tell you how it ends,_

_I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends,_

_Ones a bottle of pills and ones a bottle of gin._

_I'm twenty stories up, yeah up at the top,_

_I'll polish of this bottle, now it's pushing me off._

_Asphalt to me has never looked so soft._

She took another drink of her vodka, finishing the bottle off, and then reaching for the next bottle. Maybe, she thought, Maybe I can get drunk enough it will die and then I can get rid of it without Robin knowing. She chugged the vodka as fast as she could, finishing off that bottle as well. She tossed it over with the other six, sitting there not knowing where she was anymore. She was suddenly scared because she could no longer feel her legs, then she remembered they were hanging of the edge of the cliff. She knew she was not drunk enough, curse her high alcohol tolerance. But she was still prepared, and pulled bottle of valumes out of her jacket pocket.

"Prescription strength muscle relaxer, a single pill could knock a sumo wrestler out," she mumbled softly to herself before twisting the top off. She popped all fifteen of them into her mouth and swallowed, hoping the baby would just die. Sitting there for fifteen minutes Anny felt herself getting drowsy, but not falling asleep. She finally pulled a pocket knife out of her shoe. She stared at the sharpness of the blade, wondering for a second why she had grabbed it, but then she remembered, she wanted to die. Slowly she lifted it to her wrist and made a long deep cut, enjoying the distant sensation of pain as her blood spilled across her arm and onto the ground. Before she could slit her other wrist she passed out, embracing the darkness with open arms.

…

_I bet my momma found my letter, now she's calling the cops,_

_I gota take this opportunity before I miss it,_

'_Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance._

Harley was driving like a mad woman, speeding twenty miles over the limit down the highway, bobbing and weaving through traffic. Her mind was on one person, Anny. She had been to her apartment to take her out for some girl time only to find an envelope taped to her door that said "For Harley" next to a couple other ones made out to other people. Inside the letter it told Harley exactly what had happened and what had lead to that point. As soon as Harley had finished the letter she knew exactly where Anny would go to do it, the cliff. So now she had to get there before Anny died.

"Don't worry Anny, I'm on my way. Your going to be ok," she whispered to her self, taking a the sharp turn that lead to the cliff.

…

_Believe me when I tell you I've been persistent,_

'_Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is._

_I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,_

_But tonight I made sure I sharpened it twice._

_I never bought a suit before in my life,_

_But when you go to meet God, you know you wana look nice._

Anny was dreaming now. She was dreaming about the past three days, the past three days of hell. Three days ago she had found out she was pregnant so she had come to the cliff to think. She had decided to not see Robin until she had figured out how to get rid of the baby without him knowing. She had called him and told him she was going to be swamped with school work for a while. After that she had gone to the abortion clinic to find out exactly how much it cost. It was too much for her to afford, so she just went home in distress.

On day two she went back down to the trailer parks of her youth to find an ill legit abortion clinic, only to find it cost more. So she decided to cause it herself and went partying. She found herself getting drunk, but something inside her made her stop short. So she went home, missing her class, and spent the rest of the day thinking while music blared in the back ground. That turned out to be the wrong thin to do all day, because she kept thinking of the worse outcomes, so she knew one way to get rid of the baby. She ended up sleeping on that idea after cutting her arms, a habit she had picked up in high school, and made it better, or worse depending on how you look at it.

And then this morning she took every single dollar she had in her house and bought more vodka than any one person should consume in a week, and more pills than any sane doctor would prescribe. Of course when you get them illegally you can get that much. She had the knife in her shoe incase someone attacked her while she bought the pills since the dealer was known to be a little shady. Then she had driven to the cliff, her favorite spot in the whole world, and then things had spiraled out of control.

She didn't really want to die, that was the vodka and pills talking. Why had she slit her wrists? Why was she trying to take her life? Because she was distressed, worried, and willing to take drastic measures, and those three things together can lead to bad things happening. In this case, Anny was going to die an unwanted death.

_So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow._

Harley drove as far up the cliff as possible before getting out and running to the edge. When she got there she found Anny, dressed up in her party out fit, laying in a pool of her own blood. Knowing an ambulance wouldn't get here in time Harley picked her up and carried her over to her car and laid her in the back seat. She then proceeded to rush as fast as she could to a hospital, hoping beyond all faith that she survived.

…

_My legs are dangling of the edge,_

_The Bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone gone gone gone._

_My legs are dangling of the edge,_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone gone gone gone_

Robin was napping after having found the perfect cake fore Jinx and KF's wedding. He hadn't had a nightmare all week while Jericho was her, and he hoped that would continue. Of course he wouldn't get that lucky, because he got probably the worst one of all.

_(Begin dream)_

Robin was back in Jump, Raven and Starfire were still alive, and he was drinking again. He was sitting on the top of their apartment building with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He went to take another swig only to find it was empty. Disgusted by the thought of an empty bottle he smashed it, leaving the jagged pieces of glass everywhere.

_We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night?_

_When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,_

_When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?_

_We feel pity, but don't empathize_

_The old are getting older watch a young man die._

Robin looked out at the lights of Jumps night life. He knew that people were being hurt right now, and he was powerless to stop it. SAW had taken his strength, his will. He could no longer sleep without whiskey, because without it he would dream. He would relive the nightmare of Beast Boy and Cyborg's deaths, and how he was the cause of it. He wondered, would the city be safer if he was dead? If he was dead would SAW leave his city and friends alone?

_A mother and a son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't,_

_You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,_

_What happened to the father who swore he'd stay?_

_I don't know 'cause you didn't say,_

_Now momma feels guilt, yeah momma feels pain,_

Robin was thinking, where had his life gone wrong? What had lead him to this point? The answer was really simple, when his parents had died. If that had never happened then he never would have been in the gang, he never would have met or "betrayed" SAW, and he would have never had to worry about his friends dying.

OF course after that Bruce and Alfred ha been his family, and yet Batman had pushed him away. Bruce slowly began to be Batman more and more until one day he was gone, and Batman was all that was left. Alfred tried to help, tried to bring Bruce back, but it was all in vain because Batman drove him away. Batman drove him to Jump, and to all his problems.

_When you were young, you never thought you'd die,_

_Found that you could but to scared to try,_

_You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,_

_Climbed to the roof to see if you could fly._

Robin looked over the edge of the building, staring down twenty stories to the ground below. He knew what had to be done, what he needed to do to save his friends and city. It was something he defied as a kid on the high wire and trapeze, and something he was embracing now.

"Fly little Robin, fly," he mumbled to himself before jumping off the edge.

_(End Dream)_

_So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow._

Robin woke, feeling the icy sweat rolling down his face. He woke up like this every time he had a nightmare, and he hated it. The feeling of being drenched in his own sweat felt too much like being covered in his own blood; which corresponded with almost all of his dreams. But this was all his faulty, and he probably deserved it. But hey, at least he was still alive, for now.

_Oh I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,_

_Like a bird so high._

_Oh I might just try._

_I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,_

_Like a bird so high,_

_Oh I might just try,_

_Oh I might just try…_

** Oh what a wonderful chapter, so warm and loving, psych. Oh this was quite morbid and suicidal. But on the bright side I was able to update, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song is called Bullet by Hollywood Undead. I do not own it, nor do I own Teen Titans, might need to reiterate that for legal stuffs sake. This song has been stuck in my head for almost a month, so when I realized I could incorporate it into this story I was like YESS! So yeah, please review and all that stuff.**

** Reaper of Heroes out.**


End file.
